


Narry 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Narry 01

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry en serio se estaba cansando del irlandés y su estúpido optimismo. Llevaban semanas, más de seguro casi un mes, allí en ese lugar desolado, y no habían rastros de ayuda en ningún lado.

Porque las primeras semanas, la esperanza que Harry tenía era esa: que pronto alguien iría a ver, que había sido de ese crucero con tantos pasajeros, que rastrillarían la zona, que verían la pequeña islita y a los dos idiotas allí y que irían a buscarlos.

Pero ahora que sabía que nada de eso pasaría, que si habían buscado sobrevivientes ya hacía mucho se habían dado por vencidos, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo? ¿Qué sentido tenía buscar comida, o aprender a pescar con una lanza, o limpiarse un poco?

Todo había empezado así, con que Niall había comentado que Harry hacía varios días que no se bañaba, que por qué no aprovechaba que era un día caluroso y se zambullía en el agua, que escurriera su ropa y la colgara al sol. Y Harry le había devuelto una mirada asesina, se había puesto de pie, dejando su fruto, el que desayunaba todos los putos días, a medio comer, y se había largado.

No muy lejos, no quería perderse. Lo suficiente para que bastara más que girarse sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el irlandés y su mirada de perrito faldero. ¿Qué puto sentido tenía bañarse de todas formas?

_¿Qué sentido tenía comer? ¿Seguir viviendo?_

Eso era todo, ese sería su fin. No vería de nuevo a su familia, a sus amigos, a su novio. No empezaría la universidad, ni se recibiría de sociólogo, ni escribiría libros brillantes que harían muy orgulloso a Louis y le callarían la boca a toda la gente que había odiado. 

Eso era todo. Moriría así. Su año sabático se extendería hasta el infinito y en su tumba habría un cajón vacío mientras su carne se pudría en una isla sin nombre.

_“¿Harry?”_

Otra vez él, y su acento infernal y los labios conteniendo la sonrisa para no ofenderlo de más.

_“Realmente deberías terminarla, o se va a desperdiciar.”_

El irlandés se acercó a él con el fruto en las manos, y se sentó a su lado en ese rincón de la playa. Harry tenía la mirada aún fija en ese horizonte tan lejano, allí donde el mar desaparecía.

 _“¿Para qué, Niall?”_ le respondió, y escupió las palabras como si quisiera bajarlo a golpes a la tierra, que abriera los ojos, que viera lo mismo que veía él, un mar desierto, y la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. _“¿Para qué seguir comiendo?”_

 _“Oh, vamos_ ” Niall le abrió bruscamente la palma de la mano, lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos como el agua mientras dejaba el fruto en su mano, contra su voluntad. _“Podría ser peor.”_

 _“¿Peor?”_ bramó Harry, _“¿Peor cómo?”_

 _“Podríamos estar en una isla en el atlántico sur, congelándonos de frío”_ dijo, y Harry tuvo que reírse porque ese era el colmo.

_“Ese es un argumento muy barato, y lo sabes.”_

Niall sonrió, porque nada lo ponía más feliz que ver a Harry sonreír también. Se acercó un poco más a su perfil, hablándole apenas más alto que un murmullo, para no arruinar la quietud del amanecer.

 _“¿Qué tal este? Nos tenemos el uno al otro”_ dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada, _“Y eso es mil veces mejor que estar aquí solos.”_

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aún más, y acercó la cabeza, chocando frentes con él, a modo de mimo, torpe, e infantil.

_“Ese es un poco mejor.”_

_“Es que puedo pensar mejor cuando sonríes, Harry”_ balbuceó Niall. Sus ojos celestes fijos en los verdes no se corrieron ni por un segundo mientras habló, _“Sólo necesito eso, que tú sonrías y yo me encargaré de todo lo demás”_ prometió. “ _De buscarte las frutas por las mañanas, de decirte cuando es hora de que te bañes –ya pasaron dos días–”_

Con el espectro de la mañana tendido sobre ellos, con el azul de  sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos, era fácil confundir esa mirada con la otra, ese aliento con el otro, a ese Niall con su Louis.

 _“¿Me recordarás que todo va a estar bien?_ ” le pidió, y Niall asintió, sonriendo.

“ _Siempre_ ” y a cambio, Harry se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

El aliento quizá era parecido, pero el sabor era distinto, tan distinto al de todos los besos que Harry recordaba.

Amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo… Como si gustos de ahora y de antes se cruzaran en sus labios y en su lengua.

Casi podía saborear la piel blanca, casi pálida, con la que lo había visto por primera vez, mucho antes de que semanas al sol se la curtieran de dorado; y si se esmeraba –y se esmeró- podía hasta sentir el gusto de ese último trago en el buffet del crucero, la noche en la que todo se fue a la mierda.

Puta madre, hasta podía saborear la aceituna, y la garganta le picaba como si estuviera pasando un trago de alcohol.

Cuando se desprendieron de ese beso, y Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no había ni un rastro de Louis en Niall, pero no le molestó. En cambio sonrió, pensando en que siempre que pudiera besarlo así, le bastaría para saber que todo estaría bien.

 


End file.
